


Cases

by DestinyWaits



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, late-night Destiny thoughts disguised as prose, most likely questionable lore interpretations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWaits/pseuds/DestinyWaits
Summary: In which a Guardian questions.





	

It is a known fact that the Light resurrects those with desirable traits (loyalty, curiosity, discipline, etc) exemplifying said traits to create Guardians that will carry out the Traveler’s will. One such Guardian fought under the name of Rezyl Azzir.

Rezyl Azzir was a hopeful and noble man- a beacon of hope that shone in the long darkness in the aftermath of the Collapse. The Light of the Traveler was in him and made him strong, granting him power to attain victory after victory after victory. Under his watch, the City was safe.

But over time, the noble man became prideful. Each victory became too easy, and to him, each victory was not enough to keep the City safe. His hope turned into fear, and his fear led him astray.

Rezyl flew to the Moon, carrying with him whispers of hidden horrors underneath the lunar surface. Into the Darkness he searched for a new challenge, a new foe to defeat, but it was the Darkness that found him.

Under the Moon was a temple, and within that temple was a sinister creature- a witch by the name of Xyor. With her came a prophecy of shattered Light, and of fallen heroes, spoken in a tongue made of torture and of pain. In her wake, she left countless Thrall and a Knight, with whom she was betrothed. In his wake, Rezyl left ashes and dust.

Another fight won. Another challenge overcome. Rezyl leaves the Hive temple, tales of yet another battle fresh on his lips. With him was a fragment: a memento of what lay beyond the Light, grafted carefully onto his beloved Rose. The words of the witch remained beneath the surface of his mind, but he paid it no heed. Rezyl traveled back to the City, warning its people of the Darkness- the same Darkness unknowingly holstered onto his hip.

The rest, as you know, is history.

Many see his fall from grace as the fault of Darkness- its whispers to the once noble man had driven him to madness, tainting the Light that once shone with hope.

But was not the Light responsible, too, for his fall? Was it not the Light that led him to win victory after victory over the Darkness? Was it not the abundance of these victories that led the man to search for more? Was it not this search that led him deep into the temples of the Hive, where he picked up the catalyst to his fall?

The voice of Darkness may have fueled his corruption, yes, but it was the Light and the will of the Traveler that led him astray.


End file.
